Time Ladies at SHIELD
by Mockingjay2001
Summary: Time Ladies Tori and Eliza Harkness are invited to be agents of SHIELD. Lots of OCs-don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Doctor Who or Avengers. I do own the plot, Tori, and Eliza.**

Chapter 1

Tori

Los Angeles, California, USA-2:30 AM

Lady Gaga is not something you want to wake up to in the middle of the night. I rolled over to grab my phone, falling off the hotel bed in the process. I felt around the smooth surface of the night stand above me, trying to stop the annoying pop song but was careful not to wake the man next to me. I finally found my phone and pressed the glowing green 'Accept' button.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Harkness, where are you?" Agent Hill's angry voice jolted me awake immediately.

"The hell you mean, where are you? I was sleeping, it's two in bloody morning," I said, trying to work out the stiffness in my right leg.

"It's 7:34 in the evening," she stated coldly.

"I'm in LA, now what do you want?" I growled.

"There's a meeting tomorrow that you're required to go to." I am far from an average citizen, but I'm classified as a civilian in the eyes of the law.

"Why? So I can you can experiment on me?". I could practically hear the agent rolling her eyes.

"No, it's because Fury wants you there," she informed me.

"Why the hell-?" I began to ask.

"10 AM Eastern Standard Time, Avengers Tower in Manhattan, wear something appropriate and don't be late." She hung up on me and I groaned as I got up off the floor. I had to find something suitable to where and how to get to New York. But that was for tomorrow, right now, I had to get out of here before the man next woke up and realized he was poisoned.

* * *

Eliza

London, England-12:34 AM

I carefully poured the crimson mixture out of the test tube and into the cobalt substance in the beaker. It began to turn a bright violet color when my phone began to play 'Glad You Came' by the Wanted, disturbing the silence that had settled over 221C and my concentration. I dropped the test tube and it shattered on the tile floor. I let out a few Gallifreyian curses and answered my mobile.

"Hello?".

"Miss Harkness," an American accented voice greeted. It was Nick Fury, director of SHIELD.

"What do you want Fury?" I sighed, grabbing a broom and sweeping up the test tube shards. I knew he probably wanted some sort of favor.

"You are required to be at-". I stopped him there.

"I am not required to be anywhere, remember that I am not one of your little agents that you can order around," I reminded him coldly.

"SHIELD _requests_ your presence at the upcoming meeting at the Avengers Tower in Manhattan," he said.

"Fine, when is this little meeting?" I questioned, throwing the broken glass in the trash and pouring the blue concoction out of the beaker and down the kitchen sink. I began to brew a cup of tea, giving up on my experiment.

"Tomorrow at 10 AM." I spit out my tea.

"I can't get to New York in-" I looked at the clock. "-12 hours! It takes ages to book a plane, especially during tourist season."

"We can arrange a private jet to New York tomorrow at 7 AM your time, if you choose to go." I bit my lip-there would be consequences if I didn't go, but if I did, it could be a trap. Eh, I haven't had an adventure in a while.

"Heathrow airport, I'm assuming?".

"See you there." He hung up and I sighed. Americans were so rude. I decided to get packing but first, I had to scrub the tea out of the carpet before the stain set-Mrs. Hudson would have a fit if I stained the carpet again.

**Sherlock references in there! I don't own Sherlock either. Love it? Hate it? Grammar error? Tell me and I'll fix it! **

**-MJ2001**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't own Doctor Who or Avengers.**

Chapter 2

New York City, 10:30 PM

My trip to the States was not pleasant. I had to track down a Time Agent, get her alone, kill her, steal her Vortex Manipulator, find the coordinates to my 'desired location' and hope I didn't end up in the 51st century Alaska. Thankfully, I ended up on the sidewalk in front of the Avengers Tower, where not too long ago I had fought along side, not the Avengers, but an angel that wasn't actually an angel, two teens and her twin sister. I scowled at my reflection in the glass as I passed through the door. It wasn't that strange to see myself in high heels, but black pumps were a big change from my usual knee high, spike heeled boots, but normal stockings instead of fishnets, a simple black vest and blouse instead of my Victorian style top and a corset, a pair of black dress slacks instead of a short ruffled skirt was just strange. Even though my usual steam punk style was missing, I still had my top hat. It was missing the pilot goggles, but you couldn't have everything. This body liked steam punk and I certainly wasn't going to argue.

My double hearts were pounding as I walked into the lobby. Most people would notice the fancy interior design and expensive furniture, I noticed the security guards, metal detectors and hidden cameras. This place had as much security as an airport. Most people was feel safer, but the I was panicking. My bounty hunter senses were screaming at her to leave. I pin pointed exits and escape routes quickly and found the guards' weak points in a heartbeat. I felt better, but not completely at ease.

"Excuse me." I spun around to see one of the security guards. "You need a badge." the man tapped his plastic ID badge pinned on his jacket and tried to be professional and serious. '_Wannabe_' I thought.

"You need to go fuck off," I hissed.

"I'm sorry, it's standard protocol," he told me, unfazed by my response. "If you won't wear one, I'll have to remove you from the premises." My hand went for her gun, ready to shoot, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see the famous face of Captain America. He was way taller than me, so I had to look up.

"It's okay Happy, she's with me-Fury sent me down here to find you," Steve Rogers said and looked down at me. "You must be one of the Harkness sisters, I'm Steve." He steered me away from Happy and towards the elevator.

We stepped into the elevator. "I'm Tori, nice to meet ya."

"American accent? Tony said you were Welsh," he frowned and pressed the button labeled P.

"My dad's got an American accent, picked it up from him, but I say 'chips' and stuff." The doors closed and I froze up, my light eyes darted around. The familiar feeling crept into my stomach and felt as if it was clawing its way up my throat-fear.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"I have major claustrophobia- I got shoved in a trunk when I was 6. It took ages for someone to find me. Now I hate lifts and small cars and any small spaces," I explained quickly. I fiddled with her lace glovelets-another steam punk accessory I wore with my 'serious' outfit-and bit my lip.

"Sorry miss, we could have taken the stairs."

"No it's fine." I took off my hat and ran my hands through my blonde hair. It came down past my left ear in layers on one side and was almost shaved off on the other side.

"People these days have the strangest clothing and hair," Steve said absently, then realized he had said it out loud. "Oh, I'm sorry!".

"It's fine. Rassilon, you apologize an awful lot," I muttered, putting my hat back on. I was used to people commenting on my appearance. But at least I didn't wear a bow tie and a fez.

"Rassilon, is that slang or something?". I was spared a complicated explanation because of the doors opening. Eliza stood there, with her arms crossed with Bruce Banner, gamma radiation scientist.

"You're late."

**Shorter than most of the chapters I write, but I finally updated! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting and following. See you for chapter 3!**

**-MJ2001**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally updated! I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs. **

Chapter 3

I arrived at Stark Tower at exactly 10:20 and was immediately redirected to an elevator. The door closed and I turned to see a man with curly dark hair and brown eyes. He looked a few years older than this body, maybe 35 or so.

"Hello," I said softly. "I'm Elizabeth Harkness, but most people call me Liz."

"I'm Bruce Banner." We just stood there in an awkward silence until he asked me something. "What does Fury want with you?".

"No idea, they're probably going to arrest me though," I said with a bitter smile and adjusted my black blazer. I had chosen a simple red A line dress and black louboutins to go with my jacket. It was simple, but still uncomfortable compared to my usual jumper and jeans.

"Why would they arrest you?" Bruce looked curious.

"My weapons aren't registered, I fought at Manhattan without permission-".

"You fought at Manhattan?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes, don't really think it's legal, carrying 'round a gun from a different planet and all," I told him. "Chitauri are pretty nasty and expensive to hire, who brought 'em anyway?".

"Loki, Norse god of mischief."

"Hmm, met a few Asgardians, but never a Jotun." Bruce looked shocked. "You really think the rest of the universe doesn't know about what happened in Manhattan? News of the invasion has spread all the way to the Medusa Cascade and back."

"The what cascade?".

"Rift in time and space, it's a long story." The lift stopped and the door opened. I stepped out and saw that we were in a meeting room with a long table and a huge window. I looked out and saw the skyline of Manhattan, the buildings glittering in the sunlight.

"Cool view, huh?". I spun around to see Tony Stark standing behind me, a glass full of an amber liquid in his hand. Probably some kind of alcohol, judging by his famous crazy parties that Tori's told me about. "Are you Victoria or Elizabeth? Nice ass by the way".

"I prefer Liz or Eliza, if your drunken mind can handle it," I told him coldly. Stark did a double take as I sauntered over to the elevator. It opened, revealing Captain America and Tori. I checked my watch and saw it was already 10:30. "You're late."

"You're ginger," Tori pointed out, pulling a strand of bright red hair out of my French twist. "Grandad will be _so_ jealous when he sees you."

"I don't think anyone would be jealous of your hair." I gestured to her very... modernly styled blonde hair.

"Oh shut up." Tori stepped out of the elevator and put her signature top hat back on. "How'd you regenerate this time?"

"Got shot by an MI6, a command from Mycroft Holmes himself." Bruce, Stark and Captain America looked confused while Tori just whistled, impressed.

"Nice." The elevator opened again and out walked Fury, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton and Maria Hill.

"Sit down," Fury commanded. All the Avengers and Hill sat down at the long table. I reluctantly sat down next to Natasha, who just nodded her head as a greeting. Tori remained standing, leaning against a wall.

"So, why are we here?" Tori asked bluntly.

"Who are these people anyway?" Barton asked.

"Tony, pull up the video from Manhattan," Fury said. A hologram appeared out of nowhere, showing Tori and Jazmine Dare back to back on a Manhattan street that was in ruins, Jazmine blasting fire at the Chituari or stabbing the ones that got too close with twin daggers while Tori chopped any alien she could find in half with her katanas. The screen next to it showed myself and Astrid O'Hare. I was throwing Chituari out of the way with my telekinesis or shooting them with my modified rifle. Astrid stood on top of a car, looking intimidating in her strange armor, her black wings out and her electrum whip in her hand. The last video also showed Jaz, but included the last member of our small defense team, Charlotte Gold, who was putting bullets in the aliens' heads with her revolver.

"Why didn't we get the fire girl or the S and M angel or the chick with the revolver?" Tony asked. I glared at him and he shut up.

"Miss O'Hare politely declined our invitation while Miss Dare rejected the invite, so did Charlotte," Fury announced and Tori scoffed.

"By 'rejected', do you mean she pinned what his face-? Oh yeah, she let him hang off a building by his ankle and told him that she wouldn't come to your lame ass meeting because it was her weekend off?" Tori asked, picking at her nails. "And Astrid didn't 'politely decline', she told you to fuck off or she would make your little helicarrier drop out of the sky and onto your base in Mongolia. Charlotte hooked up with the agent you sent to her and killed him so that you would leave her alone."

"How did you-?" Tori cut Hill off quickly.

"Update your security for once, anyone with a computer could hack into your systems faster than you can say Raxacoricofallapatorius," she said with an eye roll. She didn't hack SHIELD to get that information, but I have no doubt that she did anayway.

"Raxa what now?" Tony asked, but we all ignored him.

"So what? I have telekinesis and Tori has her- how did you say it again?" I asked.

"My mad kick ass skills," she told me with a smug grin.

I rolled my eyes at her phrasing. "Her skills, but we're not that great. If you wanted telekinesis or a scientist, it's a common power and you can hire scientists better that me. And Deadpool has the same skill set as Tori," I pointed out.

"Yes, but they're not Time Lords." My blood ran cold and Tori had her gun out and aimed for Fury's head. Romanoff and Barton quickly took aim for Tori, but I remained seated, my back straight as a ruler and my muscles tense.

"FYI, It's Time Ladies," Tori hissed.

"And we're not even Time Ladies-Time Lady or Lord is a rank, we are Gallifreyan," I added calmly, but inside I was panicking. Were they going to hand us over to the Daleks? The Cybermen? Shadow Proclamation? Or were they going to use us as science experiments? I tried to read Fury and Hill's thoughts, but they were extremely well guarded. "And if you wanted Gallifreyans, I'm sure that the Doctor or the Master would be better than us."

"The Master is too unstable and the Doctor refuses to fight," Fury replied and motioned to Romanoff and Barton to stand down.

"If you can't get them to join, what makes you think that you can get us to join the Avengers?" I questioned quietly.

"We don't want you to join the Avengers, we want you to help us at SHIELD." I frowned at Fury.

"You want us to be secret agents instead of super heroes?" Tori asked, scrunching up her nose.

"If you called us here to convince us to join SHIELD, you're doing an awful job of it," I said coldly.

"We want help from you two, we don't want you to join SHIELD," Barton said.

"What would you need help on?" Tony asked. If SHIELD needed help, this was pretty serious. Suddenly, the whole building shook, like an earthquake. Dark clouds formed around the building and lightning lit up the once clear sky.

"That would be Thor," Fury informed us. He turned back to me and Tori. "We'll continue this after Loki-".

"Loki? Like the Norse God Loki?" Tori asked, suddenly interested. Fury nodded. "I wanna talk to this guy, I've heard about a lot him." Oh no, I knew where this was going.

"I guess I'll go with you, I don't really feel like being left here." With that, we all piled into the elevator and went to greet Thor and Loki.

**Yay, long chapter! Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in two days, I'm awesome! I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs, which includes J.J. **

Chapter 4

When Loki landed on the roof of the Avengers Tower, he didn't expect to get slapped by a Midguardian. He couldn't defend himself because of the shackles around his wrists.

"That was for attacking Manhattan," the woman hissed. She had strangely cut blonde hair and fair skin. She punched him in the face, splitting his lip. "That was for almost getting half my team _and_ my sister killed." She then painfully forced him onto his knees and leaned in, lifting his chin to make his own green eyes meet her blue ones. "And that was for breaking J.J.'s heart." The Avengers were clearly confused, but did nothing to stop the woman.

"Victoria, that is enough," a familiar voice said. Loki looked up to see Lady Elizabeth of Gallifrey. She had attended several meetings on Asgard and was once a well known bounty hunter. Last time he had seen her, she had a different face, but Loki recognized her voice. s

"Lady Elizabeth, it is very nice to see you." The red haired scowled at the Mischief God, her grass green eyes narrowing at hi.

"I haven't forgotten what you've done to J.J., Laufeyson," she told him coldly, but helped him up and healed the bruises and split lip Tori had given him.

"Who's J.J.?" Clint questioned, asking the question everyone was wondering. Neither sister, nor the two Asgardians, responded. Liz turned to Thor.

"I sincerely apologize for my sister's behavior Your Majesty."

"I'm not," Tori announced with a scowl in Loki's direction.

"It is forgiven Lady Elizabeth," Thor told her.

"It is just Liz here Thor."

"Wait a sec, have you met Point Break and Reindeer Games before?" Tony asked.

"I have met Thor and Loki in the Asgardian Courts about 200 years ago, but Tori has not," Liz told him.

'How old is she?' Bruce thought.

"I am around 350 Dr. Banner," the Time Lady, no Gallifeyian, informed him with a small grin. Being telepathic, she could hear everyone's thoughts.

"Let's get down to business," Fury said. He didn't really want to have another awkward elevator ride back to the meeting room. "Since Loki has been sentenced to banishment on Earth, but destroyed his cell on the helicarrier, we were wondering if we could use one of your cells at the Star's base."

"Stars? What is that?" Steve asked, wondering if it was another modern term he wasn't familiar with.

"The Five Stars, Stars for short, is a female organization of bounty hunters and mercenaries," Elizabeth explained tersely. "Why am I here if you want to ask the Stars for a favor? I'm not even a Star anymore."

"You're not?" Natasha asked, clearly surprised.

"You drag us here without even telling us why we're here and you don't even do any damn research, how is America not in ruins?" Tori muttered, shaking her head, then spoke up. "The only base that can hold Loki is on the West Coast."

"That's fine, I have an office in Malibu where I can visit every so often," Tony said. Liz shook her head.

"Not that simple. Not all of us are there all the time. You wanna know why everyone else turned down your invite? They have things to do. The only person who's there 24/7 isn't experienced enough to guard someone like Loki. Don't you even start the 'There's no one like me' spiel, because there is." Loki shut his mouth.

"What do you propose then?" Hill questioned.

"The Avengers live at the base." Tori reacted first.

"Are you insane? Astrid would never let us have them at base!" Tori protested.

"You have enough room, you'll be fine," Liz scoffed.

"Are you going to be staying at this base Lady Elizabeth?" Thor questioned. Liz sighed-it was clear that he was not going to stop calling her by her title.

"Yes, my landlady was probably going to kick me out anyway," Liz shrugged.

"Oooh, what'd you do to get on Mrs. Hudson's bad side?" Tori had a huge smirk on her face.

"Tell Astrid the Avengers will be at the base sometime later today." With that, Liz vanished on the spot, disappearing in a flash of light. Tori didn't even seem phased.

"Well, looks like you've only got a few hours to pack, see ya then Avengers." She winked and jumped off the roof. When they looked over the edge, she was gone.

**Reminder-Tori had a Vortex Manipulator, so she just jumped off the roof and teleported somewhere. **

**So, anyone wanna guess who J.J. is? This was one of the plot bunnies bouncing around in my head. ****Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I haven't updated this in forever... I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs.**

Chapter 5

12:30, Manhattan, New York

"So, are all of you ready to leave?" Tori asked. They were standing on the roof of the Avengers Tower once again. The Avengers and Loki nodded and Liz pressed a finger to her earpiece.

"Ready when you are Liv." Suddenly, a small circular section of the roof crumbled. In its place was a swirling blue and green vortex, lightning shooting out of it.

"What the hell is that thing?" Tony asked. Liz raised an eyebrow.

"You lot have never seen a portal before? There was one right above Manhattan a few months ago." Before they could say anything, Liz jumped in the vortex. She disappeared, like she had jumped through the floor.

"Come on people, we don't have all day," Tori called and jumped in after her sister. The Avengers and Loki all shrugged and jumped in the portal. A green and blue light engulfed them and it was all black from there.

* * *

8:30, San Francisco, California

Bruce opened his eyes and found himself standing in a basic living room. There was a simple leather sectional and a few side tables scattered around the room. Excluding the weapons and spell books left on the coffee table, the fancy TV mounted on the wall and the sound system that even beat Stark Enterprise's computers and the half empty glass bottles that contained a liquid looked suspiciously like alcohol, it looked like a room in any other house anywhere in the world.

"Dammit, Liv put us in the living room instead of the foyer," Tori muttered and grabbed one of the bottles, downing the rest of its contents. Liz pulled it out of her sister's hand and set it back on the table with an eye roll.

"I'll be right back, I have to get Astrid to put Binds on Loki's magic." Liz grabbed Loki by the handcuffs, while the Avengers just stood there, watching the petite woman drag the God of mischief up the stairs. Tori acted as if this was a completely normal occurrence and grabbed another bottle off the side table.

"Come on, I'll show you around. Binds tend to take a while, especially because it's Loki and Astrid's in a really bad mood today. Let's hope he comes back in one piece."

* * *

Once they had finished the tour, Tori showed everyone to their rooms. Everyone was getting settled, except Bruce, who had come out in the hallway to talk to Tori, someone came out of one of the rooms across the hall. It was a young woman that looked about 17 with curly dark hair. She wore a black t-shirt that said 'More Issues than Vouge' in gold lettering and jeans with gold stilettos.

"Why are they staying here? Who are they anyway?" she questioned.

"You don't recognize them?" Tori asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, the Avengers, big whoop-I've saved the humani from things I doubt Thor's even heard of more times than I care to remember."

Liz cleared her throat. "Bruce, this is Charlotte Gold-she shot down SHIELD invite and is one of our youngest and most talented Stars."

"Damn straight. Those SHIELD idiots didn't even find me, they found Anastasia instead and asked her to come to that meeting! She needs to stop calling herself Charlotte, it confuses everyone."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Tori asked. "Liz'll kill you if you skip again."

"It's election day!" Charlotte called as she ran down the stairs. Bruce turned to Tori.

"So, who's J.J.?" It took a minute to figure out who he was talking about.

"Oh, OH! J.J.'s real name is Jessica Jane, but no one called her that except Jaz. She was an immortal human-don't ask, I don't know much about the whole god-immortal thing-" she added before Bruce could say anything. "-but she controlled lightning and storms. She fell in love with Loki and decided to go live with him on Asgard instead of being in the Stars. He cheated on her about twenty years late, the bastard. She gave up her whole life for him."

"Oh... What happened to her?"

Tori's face darkened. "She died a few years ago in a jet crash. She has a daughter a year before her the crash, her name's Rana, after some Norse goddess, but everyone calls her by her middle name, Eleanor or Ellie. I took her in her mum died, cause J.J. was one of my closest friends. She's about twelve now, she can control water and is an excellent gymnast."

"Loki has a daughter?" The idea of Loki being a dad was slightly horrifying.

"Doesn't know about her. And it will stay like that, got it?" It wasn't hard to look intimidating for her, especially because of the fact that she was pointing a gun at Bruce.

"Yeah, got it."

"Good!" she put her gun back in its holster. "Now, let's go find Loki before Liz kills him, 'cause I really don't wanna have to clean up another dead body this week."

**Review**

**-MJ2001**

**-MJ2001**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eek! I haven't updated in forever! Please don't kill me! **

**I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs. **

Chapter 6

The Avengers had taken up to relaxing in the living room as they waited for Liz to come back with Loki. They had all found ways to pass the time. Thor was chatting with Tori in a language that had no doubt originated somewhere in space. Bruce was reading one of the science text books left on the table. Steve was doodling on a piece of scratch paper. Tony was leaning against a wall, playing on his smartphone. Natasha and Clint were missing. The rest of the Avengers had seen them talking to a skinny girl with bleached hair and hadn't seen them since.

"Hey, we're back." Everyone's heads turned when Liz and a handcuff free Loki walked into the room.

"Where's his handcuffs?" Steve demanded.

"Don't need them-He can't do anything to harm us or Astrid or one of the magic users will know," Liz explained.

"So he's is basically powerless?" Bruce asked.

"He can still summon basic objects and preform simple spells, but nothing that can cause harm,. So yes Mr. Banner, he is what you would consider 'powerless'," a feminine voice with a light French accent called. A woman with blonde hair pulled into a tight bun walked into the room. She wore a simple white blouse and a classy black pencil skirt with louboutins. It was hard to tell her age-she looked anywhere from 30 to 70.

"Wait a sec, you're the S&M angel," Tony said, pushing off from his place on the wall.

"Excuse me?" she asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

"From the video-there was footage of Manhattan," Steve explained.

"I prefer Astrid," Astrid said coldly as she glared at Tony.

"Damn, she's fucking scary." The woman ignored him and turned Tori, who was still talking to Thor, and Liz, who was sitting on the ground next to the coffee table.

"If they cause trouble, it's on you Elizabeth," Astrid told her.

"It's Liz, _Aveline_," she hissed. Astrid tensed at her old name.

"Window and Hawk are sparring with Rana," she announced and walked out of the room.

Liz groaned and slammed her head on the table, surprising everyone. "Ugh, I _hate_ her."

Tori patted her shoulder sympathetically. "Cheer up sis, we get to see Ellie kick either Romanoff or Barton's ass."

"I've never seen anyone beat 'Tasha or Clint," Steve said with a frown.

"Well, you get to see it today," Tori said with a grin. She pulled her sister up off the floor. "C'mon, I'll show you to the training room."

* * *

Kinda sorta Steve's POV

The training room was actually the basement. There were mats laid down for a sparring area and punching bags hung from the ceiling. Weapons of all kinds, from both modern and ancient times, were mounted on the back wall. There was a door, leading to the actual room, and a viewing window to watch without getting in the way. This is where to Avengers were right now, whereas Natasha and Clint were in the training room with Marina.

Ellie was not what Steve expected her to be. She was super skinny in a bad way, borderline anorexic, and was barely five foot even. She had black hair pulled into a braid and fair skin with strange markings on her arms. She looked about twelve or so. A Deathly Hallows t-shirt and a pair of black jean shorts hung off her thin frame and her feet were bare. To Steve, she looked sickly and even a little fragile-a little like he used to be before he was injected with the super soldier serum. He didn't think this Ellie girl could do damage to a fly, much less a SHIELD agents.

"Avengers, this is Marina Eleanor Dare, but she goes by her middle name, Eleanor or Ellie," Tori told the group. They watched as Marina and Clint circled each other from behind the viewing glass. "She is the one who stays at base at all times."

"Are you sure she won't be hurt fighting Barton?" Thor asked.

"She might be hurt fighting 'Tasha, but Clint can't hurt her," Liz said, her hands clasped behind her back with a mysterious smile. Ellie and Clint exchange blows. Ellie mine was slightly faster than Clint, Steve noted, which gave her an advantage, but also smaller than the archer. Ellie saw an opening and tried to punch Clint in the face. Hawkeye caught Ellie's fist with a smirk and said something to her. Instead of surrendering, Ellie scowled and twisted his fist, while kicking both legs into the air and wrapping her legs around her opponent's neck, trapping the archer's neck between her calves and and threw Clint on his back. **(AN-Think of the part in Iron Man 2 where Natasha is sparring with Happy. If you want to watch it, it's on Youtube)**

"No way." Tony openly gaped while Bruce just looked surprised. Steve was impressed. Tori and Liz both had matching smiles on their faces. Natasha, who was standing on the sidelines, nodded in approval. Ellie released Clint with a smile and walked to the door, grabbing her Chuck Taylors on the way out.

"Hey Aunt Tori, Aunt Liz," she said with a strange accent. "Where's Charlotte and Jaz?"

"Charlotte said it was election day, she's somewhere on base and Jaz is out with William," Tori said with a shrug.

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "It's not election day-that was last week." Liz cursed her sister's stupid while Ellie grinned. "She's probably going to drag Char's sorry ass back to summer school."

"Excuse me, but I did some research on your little Stars, and I thought you were supposed to be smart to be in your club," Tony interupted.

Ellie scowled at him. "Char just has to make up school because she missed two months for a mission Char and I went on in Cairo."

"Shouldn't you be in summer school too then?" Steve asked, confused.

"Yeah... I'm mostly homeschooled," she explained sheepishly. Suddenly, her grey eyes found Loki, who was staring off into space.

"You!" she screeched. Loki looked up in surprise.

"Jane? But-" he was cut off by Ellie pressing a dagger to his neck. Ellie's face was twisted into a cruel expression and her eyes turned red.

"Jane would be a bit more merciful with you, but I'm not Jane. Now give me 5 _very_ good reasons not to kill you where you stand Laufeyson," she snarled, pressing her knife a little farther into Loki's neck, drawing blood. Thor and Liz pulled her off of Loki, Thor holding her in his arms until her stopped flailing.

"Lady Rana, please do not hurt my brother-he regrets hurting your mother," Thor told her and put Marina back on the ground.

"Your mother?" Bruce asked.

"J.J. Dee, my mother," Marina said tersely and turned back to the God of Thunder. "My name is no longer Rana, and you know that," she snapped and walked back upstairs with a huff.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked blankly. Loki healed the scratch Marina had left in his neck.

"J.J. mostly ignored me for the rest of the time that she was alive-her daughter and half sister, however, hate me with a burning passion," Loki explained.

"What'd you do this J.J. anyway?" Tony asked.

"It's a long story," he sighed.

"No, not really-you married J.J., she had your daughter and you cheated on her with that Sif chick," Tori snapped. Everyone stared at Loki. Steve pulled up a mental picture of Marina, then looked at Loki. Same hair, nose, face structure. They were definitely related.

"Whoa, hold up-so we're not only living with the God of Mischief, we're living with his psycho daughter too?" Tony asked. "This is not what I signed up for."

"This is only until we find somewhere else to hold Loki-the off world base is damaged right now. Once we repair it, you can go back to your normal lives," Liz assured them.

"How long will that be?" Steve questioned.

"If we don't sustain anymore damage-about 2 months." All the Avengers groaned-this was going to be a long 2 months.

**Well, I have no idea how long this will be. I'll introduce Jazmine Dare, J.J.'s half sister, next chapter. I'll try to add some more Doctor Who in too. Review!**

**-MJ2001**


End file.
